My warrior life
by warriorcatluver223
Summary: What happens when you wake up to find out your a warrior? Watch as a girl named lexi joins ThunderClan and changes their prophecies and lives


**okay so I haven't read the first book in a bit so if I get things wrong please tell me.**

I opened my eyes to see a dense forest surrounding me and looked aroung groggily. Did my brother pull a prank on me and abonden me AGAIN? I got up and realizes I was a low level WHAT THE- down where my feet should be were four red brown paws! (Well one was white). I looked around and bounded towards a puddle, looking down. I was quite beatiful, but defiantly not me. I had deep forest green eyes, which I had always wanted, but not as a cat! My tail was bushy and ringed with white. I also had slightly darker spots scattered along my fur. "Hello. I'm Rusty, are you of ThunderClan?" So surprised by what had happened, I didn't notice him earlier. I turned around and saw firestar! I was in the books! My fright was replaced by exitement, "No, but I'm on my way. " "oh cool, we can go together then! " firestar-well rusty for now-mewed excitedly. I nodded, and we headed forward together. WhiteStorm and lionblaze were waiting, and looked surprised when they saw me "Rusty, we didn't say you could bring friends. " lionblaze mewed calmly. "Oh I don't even know her, she just said she was headed here to..." lionblaze looked at me, clearly waiting for an explanation. "Oh...I uh...need to speak to spottedleaf and bluestar." I said a bit nervous. Why else would I be sent here if not to join? "Very well, come on. " the two streaked off, and I raced forward, thank god I was on the track team! Rusty was struggling. I could easily track those two, I had lived in the country forever and I loved tracking, plus the book also revealed how they traveled. I stayed behind and nudged rusty ahead. Well haven't I read enough books to know how to just get there? I raced forward in the direction I thought it would be in and rusty followed. I was pleased when I saw the water and looked up. We had gotten there quicker than rusty by himself. "Okay when we go paddle your paws under you. Keep it controlled though and if you go under hold still." I loved swimming and leaped in. It wasn't to hard, i knew the doggy paddle. Rusty was having it a bit hard though. I grabbed his scruff a couple times to help him until we reached shore. Ugh my pelt was so heavy. I shook hard, getting rusty. "Hey!" He splashed water at me and we both giggled. "Beat you there! " I mewed before racing away. I could hear him behind me and propeled myself foward. "Dammit!" I rolled forward, tripping over a stone. "Are you okay!?" Rusty skidded to a halt and stared at me. "Yea, my paw hurts though. " "I can go get lionblaze." "Nah I can keep going. " he looked unsure but walked forward. I limpes fast, probably a fast job, showing I wasn't soft. He kept up with me, right beside me. We finally came to the tunnel and the strong scents hit us. Lionblaze was waiting with bluestar. "I'd say you both did well, but who are you? " I looked down at my paws. Lexi wouldn't work. ..."I-I'm mouse...I need to speak with your medicine cat please. " bluestar paused but then nodded. "Lionblaze, take her to spottedleaf. " he lead me to her and looked kindly at me. Lionblaze left and I sat down. "Who are you? " she asked kindly. "This is all going to sound weird, but please listen." She nodded. "I don't know why, but I think I was sent here by starclan. I know about the prophecy too." Spottedleaf looked shocked. "Fire will save the clan. " spottedleaf shook her head, "that's not it." "What! ?" I hissed. "That doesn't make sence. ." I murmered. "Tell me how you know this stuff anyway" she mewed. I sighed, "it's complicated. I'm not actually a cat, I was a two leg and I woke up here. In my twoleg world, there are things called books, they tell stories. There are books about the clans. I know everything that will happen" spottedleaf stared at me. "What does that other prophecy mean in your books then? " she asked, still surprised."in my books it revolved around rusty, that cat over there. What is the prophecy if it's not that though? " I asked her. She paused. "Well its not clear yet... I've been getting random clips and their always whispering something I can't understand. .." she mewed. "Well I think I've been sent here for a reason... can you convince bluestar to let me join? " "yes, I'm pretty sure we need you... but we have to keep this a secret."

**sorry kinda bad, will get better. Oh and for her name plz comment, really need something.**


End file.
